


DREW MCINTYRE & FINN BALOR FIGHTING OVER YOU

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [157]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Requested By AnonHi love :) May I request Headcanons/Would Include for Drew and Finn fighting over you, plz ? love ya <3Requesting is always open. GIFS ARE MINE ♡
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Reader, Drew McIntyre/Reader/Finn Balor, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [157]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 3





	DREW MCINTYRE & FINN BALOR FIGHTING OVER YOU

  * _\- Drew and Finn berating each other a lot, even in front of you._

_\- So much aggression towards each other, it’s even more brutal in the ring._

_\- A couple times they got in trouble with the referee, sometimes even hitting the ref in the process._

_\- Finn and Drew arguing over who is the better man for you._

_\- “You’re just a boy living in a man’s world, she will never pick you or fall in love with you.” Drew growled. OR “You’re not man enough for her.”_

_\- Finn just scoffs or growls every time then punches Drew._

_\- Both men fighting for your attention._

_\- Interrupting each other when one of them is hanging out with you._

_\- Trying to upstage one another when they are around you._

_\- When you do go on a date with another guy they team up together, scaring the poor guy._

_\- When they exceed on getting rid of your date they go back to hating each other._

_\- Calling them out for their ridiculous behavior._

_\- “He wasn’t man enough for you, he is just a boy like Finn.” Drew stated Finn’s smile dropped into a thin line as he turned his head towards Drew._

_\- “What did you just say?” Finn asked._

_\- “You heard me.” Drew grumbled._

_\- “I am not a boy, I am a man.” Finn growled, making Drew roll his eyes._

_\- “I beg to differ.” Drew chuckled darkly._

_\- “The both of you are impossible.” You grumbled, storming off, not that they noticed they were too busy arguing._

_\- So much jealousy from both men._

_\- Both men getting extremely jealous of one in another when one they spend time alone with you._

_\- Drew bragging to Finn about the time he spent with you._

_\- Finn doing the same._

_\- Both men getting possessive over you._

_\- Always trying to outdo one another. Whether it’s helping you take your bags to the car, or to the venue or to your hotel room, even taking your bags out of the car or putting them in the car. Buying you gifts or flowers._

_\- Both of them helping you train at the performance centre. Whether it’s separately or both of them doing it together._

_\- Both of them fighting over who you are going to travel with._

_\- You always end up travelling with Bayley and Sasha._





End file.
